An organic light emitting display device realizes colors based on the principle in which holes and electrons respectively emitted from an anode and a cathode recombine in a light emission layer. Pixels in the organic light emitting display device may include a stacked structure in which the light emission layer is inserted between a pixel electrode, e.g., the anode, and an opposite electrode, e.g., the cathode.